1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steam engines, and particularly to an internal combustion, closed rankine cycle, steam engine used to propel vehicles.
2. Background Discussion
The objective of the present invention is to provide a engine which can be used with vehicles and the like that will propel these vehicles with no exhaust. It is also an objective of this invention to provide such an engine with high specific power to weight and power to volume ratios. This is highly desirable, particularly high specific power to volume ratios, because then the vehicle will have either a greater range or will travel at a higher rate of speed, depending on the design of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,592 discloses an internal combustion, closed rankine cycle steam engine which has a high specific power to weight and power to volume ratios, but has the disadvantage of using fuels which at the completion of the combustion cycle yield an excess of water. This water must be either stored in the vehicle or exhausted, which would frustrate the objective of eliminating exhaust. In accordance with the present invention, this type of engine has now been improved so that the problem of excess water is eliminated.